


Dragon Ball AKIRA

by DrGairyuki



Category: Dragon Ball, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Futanari Raven Branwen, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Winter Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Future Fic, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Intersex, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loving Marriage, Multi, Other, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Transgender, Use of Potara Earrings or Fusion Dance, post-dragon ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Ball AKIRA

**Akira/Ruby**  
Full Name: Akira "Tangtong" Branwen Rose  
Alias: Akira (by everyone), Tangtong (primary nickname), Red, Little Red (by Roman), Dolt (by Weiss), My little sister (Yang)  
Gender: Male (originally female at birth)  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Human-type Earthling-Khan Saiyan Hybrid  
Birthday/Birth Date: October 31th, Age 1000  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Martial Artist (Current), Scholar (hobby), Martial Art Teacher (part-time), Wandering Martial Artist  
Allegiance: Dragon Team RWBY  
Height: 182.9 cm (6.0 feets/1.82 meters)  
Femininity: 65  
Tone & Thickness: 90 (Highly-defined) & 80 (Thick) - Bodybuilder  
Skin & Fur: Smooth Pale White Human-type skin  
Face: Human-type Smooth face  
Hair: Waist-length spikey and choppy yet flowing and smooth pure black hair with crimson red tips (originally neck-length spikey and choppy)  
Eyes: Two Silver Eyes  
Lips: 1 (pencil-thin)  
Ears: 2 Human-type ears   
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Tail: 2 Brown Saiyan-type tails  
Penis: 1 Human-type penis  
Length: 22 inches (55.88 cm/1.83 feet) long  
Girth: 4.5 to 7 inches (11.7 to 17.8 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: 2 double Pumpkin-sized Human-type balls  
Vagina: 1 Human-type vagina  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athletic  
Chests/Busts: 10 - Big EE Cup  
Hips: 20+/30 - Rosetta Stone (Those Hips Don't Lie)  
Butt/Ass: 20 - Inconceivably Large/Big/Huge  
Relationship: Weiss (Wife and Rival), Aygül (Biological first child with Weiss), Summer (Biological second child with Weiss), Blake (Friend and Sister-in-law), Yang (Biological-related older half-sister), Yīnyǐng Guāng (niece), Honey and Ebony (nieces), Summer (Biological-related Mother), Raven (Biological-related Father), Sienna Khan (Father-in-law), Willow (Mother-in-law), Winter (half sister-in-law), Whitley (brother-in-law), Qrow (Adoptive Uncle), Jaune (Friend), Pyrrha (Friend and Rival), Nora (Friend and Ally), Ren (Friend and Ally), Ghira (Relative-in-law), Kali (Relative-in-law), Goku's and Vegeta's ghosts (mentors), Master Roshi (Mentor and Friend), Dende (Mentor and Friend), Popo (Friend), Black Ice/Herobrine (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Bass (Rival and Ally), Iter (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Iceber (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Hocus (Friend and Ally), Jumbo (Friend and Ally), Callion (Rival and Ally), Coco (Friend and Ally), Velvet (Friend and Ally), Fox (Friend and Ally), Yatsuhashi (Friend and Ally), Beerus (Acquaintance), Whis (Mentor and Acquaintance), Mandolin (Rival, Enemy, Acquaintance, and Ally), Sano (Enemy), Argula (Rival and Enemy), Adam (Enemy), White Fang Army (Enemy), Sun (Acquaintance and Ally), Neptune (Acquaintance and Ally), Scarlet and his pirates brand (Friend, Rival, and Ally), Sage (Acquaintance and Ally), Cardin (Enemy and Annoyance), Bloodgulch Group (Acquaintance and Ally), Byhan (Acquaintance, Rival, and Enemy), Ilia (Acquaintance and Ally), Tukson (Acquaintance and Ally), Anise (Enemy), Holo (Acquaintance and rival), Ironwood along with his Army (Enemy), Glynda (Acquaintance), Ozpin (Acquaintance), Marrow (Former Enemy now Friend, Rival, and Ally), Penny (Friend and Ally), Pietro (Friend and Acquaintance), Giin (Acquaintance), Agu (Acquaintance), Martinu (Acquaintance), Chronoa (Acquaintance and Friend), Adora/She-Ra (Friend and Ally), Catra (Friend and Ally), Grand Priest (Acquaintance), Zeno (Acquaintance)  
Attack Techniques/Abilities: Ki blast, Ki Sense, Godly Ki Sense, Flight, Kiai, Energy Shot, Energy Wave, Full Power Energy Wave, Mouth Energy Wave, Explosive Wave, Full Power Energy Sphere, Rush Ki Wave, Kamehameha (Red), Crimson Red Kamehameha, Kaio-Ken, Instant Transmission, 5x Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha Ball, Kamehameha Return, Kamehameha Deflection, Reverse Kamehameha, Concentrated Kamehameha, Focused Kamehameha, Bending Kamehameha, Kamehameha Barrage, One-handed Kamehameha, One-handed Kamehameha mk II, Feet Kamehameha, Kaio-Ken Kamehameha, Kamehameha Blaster, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Dash Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha, Continuous Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Instant Transmission Super Kamehameha, Ultimate Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, Limitbreaker Kamehameha, God Kamehameha, 10x God Kamehameha, Transcendent God Kamehameha, Dragon Kamehameha, Ultimate God Kamehameha, Galick Kamehameha (with Weiss), Burning Kamehameha (with either Weiss, Blake, or Yang), Masenko, Guided Masenko, Combined Masenko (with Weiss), Double Masenko, Explosive Madan, Super Explosive Madan, Full-Powered Masenko, Gekiretsu Masenko, Hyper Masenko, Super Masenko, Limit Breaker Masenko, Ultimate Masenko, Solar Flare, Heavenly Sunlight (with either Weiss or Blake), Super Sun Flare Destructo-Disc, Rapid Fire, Destruto Disc, Chain Destruto Disc, Double Destruto Disc, Super Destruto Disc, Hi-speed Destruto Disc, Flash Destruto Disc, Destruto Disc Triple Blade, Destruto Disc Hexa Blade, Finger Beams, Big Bang Attack, Super Big Bang Attack, Godlike Big Bang Attack, God Big Bang Attack, Big Bang Crash, Super Big Bang Crush, Big Bang Rush, Big Bang Ray, Big Bang Flash, Big Bang Cannon, Planet Bomb, Super Plant Bomb, God Heat Flash, Big Bang Kamehameha, Big Bang Kamehameha 100X, Godlike Big Bang Kamehameha, God Big Bang Kamehameha, Afterimage Strike, Afterimage Strike Barrage, Eight-Arm Fist, One-Hundreds Arms, Sonic Warp, Sonic Sway, Wild Sense, Hyper Movement, Super Breath, Fire Breath, Energy Shield, Energy Blade, Super Energy Blade, Hyper Energy Blade, Dual Edge Slash, Rebellion Edge, Full Charge Rebellion Edge, Spirit Sword, Spirit Blade, Super Spirit Blade, Spirit Excalibur, Spinning Blade, Energy Scythe, Scythe of Blood, Sword Blast, Flash and Kill, Rapid Sword Steam, Lightning Sword Flash, Energy Claws, Wolf Energy Claws, Cerberus Claws, Burst Rush, Telepathy, Spirit Control, Forced Spirit Fission, Spirit Boost, Lightning Attack, Wolf Fang Fist, Wolf Hurricane, Tiger Jackhammer Fist, Turtle Dragon Wolf Strike (with Yang), Blinding Wolf Fang Fist, Volleyball, Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist, Wolf Slice Fist, Neo Wolf Fang Fist, Ultra Wolf Fang Fist, Death Wolf Fang Fist, Shingami Wolf Fang Fist, Meteor Impact, Meteor Impact Team Attack (with either Weiss, Blake, or Yang), Blue Hurricane, Blue Impulse, Rising Shot, Purple Comet Hurricane (with Weiss), Purple Comet Attack (with Weiss), Purple Spiral Flash (with Weiss), High Speed Rush, Mach Attack, Space Mach Attack, Mach Punch, Mach Kick, Mach Dash, Mach Wolf Fang Fist, Dragon Fist, Super Dragon Fist, Stardust Breaker, Final Kamehameha (with Weiss' Final Flash), Instant Transmission Final Kamehameha (with Weiss' Final Flash), God Final Kamehameha (with Weiss' God Final Flash), Shenron Blast, Instinctive Reprisal, Supreme Kamehameha, Ultimate Instinct Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, Fusion Spirit Bomb, Large Spirit Bomb, Spirit Bomb Absorption, Spirit Saucer (with Weiss), Destruto Spirit Ball (with Weiss), Instant Spirit Bomb, Super Spirit Bomb, Ultra Spirit Bomb, God Bomb, Universal Spirit Bomb/Spirit Bomb Unbound and Devilmite Beam (Most powerful attacks)   
Forms: Kaio-Ken, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Grade 2, Super Saiyan Full Power, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, Potential Unleashed, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4 (Preferred), Super Saiyan 4 Full Power, Super Saiyan God/Red, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue, Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiya Evolved, Ultra Instinct (Incomplete)  
Equipment: Demon's Dimesional Zeta Sword, Destruction God's Scythe  
Bio: He was born to both of his parent Summer, a Human-type Earthling who is one of the descendants of both Goku and Vegeta, and Raven, a full-blooded Saiyan of the Branwen Clan from the Planet Khan who was been send to Earth on a Space Pod when she was just a recently born due to the Branwen Clan's acts and crimes in piracy that lead most of her clan to be completely decimated and eradicated which she was spared from since she was only a newborn at that time and the leader of the planet Khan decide - albeit forced to do it due to the circumstances - to punish her despite not liking this thanks to her own clan's actions and decide that the best course of punishment without and avoid killing her like the most of her clan because of her own young age at that time was to punishing her via Chysisslla (basically; sending and/or exiling a child through space to a foreign planet via Space Pod to see if they could survive and are able to survive on their own alone, but it is ironically considered to be the most merciful type of punishment by the customs of their race's culture and traditions thanks to their Saiyan nature), who was originally called Ruby - his original name - when he was born with normal female pronouns but he decide to change his name along with being called with male pronouns after he became a teenager in human years when he suddenly felt the gender dysphoria since he felt like he was a male instead of a female or a herm and he preferred to be now called by Akira. He is a prodigy in both fighting and martial arts even from such a young age and is able to learn new techniques rather quickly thanks to this, but he is also a sweet and nice yet socially-awkward and dorky guy despite this albeit he is one who also love to battle and fight too like both his biological father Raven and his older half-sister Yang and unlike his distance ancestor who was the first Saiyan-Human type Earthling born Gohan but not to the extent of his father and older half-sister and he also love weapons and technology including robots and cyborgs with being a good and skilled mechanic and technician. He's married to Weiss Khan and had two childrens together, Aygül and Summer, with him being the one who carried Summer during his pregnancy. He is a Lightning Bruiser-type fighter who lean toward speed and accuracy as he preferred to use a balance of both power and speeds since he can dish out damage, take the hit, and able to both attack and dodge quickly, giving him a excellent all-rounded stats leaning toward speed, with him easily being the fastest out of the four and his fightning style putting a focused and on a emphasis on using both power and speed at the same times and using a combination of both close and long-ranged martial arts and ki blasts-based attacks and techniques with a focused leaning toward on speed and accuracy. He has the greatest amount of potential out of all the four.  
Note: I wanted him to be a female like his canon counterpart, but then I thought it would be far more interesting if he was a FtM transgender instead.

**Weiss**  
Full Name: Weiss Schnee Khan  
Alias: Ice Queen (By Yang),   
Gender: Female  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Full-Blooded Khan Saiyan  
Birthday/Birth Date: February 14th, Age 999  
Age: Between 19 to 20  
Occupation: Martial Artist (Current), Second Princess of Planet Khan (current), Singer (part time and hobby), Priestess (current)  
Allegiance: Dragon Team RWBY  
Height: 170.7 cm (5.6 feets/1.71 meters)  
Femininity: 90  
Tone & Thickness: Tone 95 (Highly-defined) & Thickness 80 (Thick) - Heavyweight  
Skin & Fur: Smooth (regular) pale white-skinned Human-type skin   
Face: Human-type Smooth face  
Hair: Waist-length white braided ponytail  
Eyes: Pale Blue eyes   
Lips: 2 (Supple)  
Ears: 2 Human-type ears   
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Tail: 1 Brown Saiyan-type tail  
Penis: 2 Human-type penis  
Length: 31 Inches (78.74 cm/2.58 feets) long when flaccid, become somewhere in between 62 inches (157.48 cm/5 feets) long to 93 inches (236.22 cm/7.75 feets) long when erect  
Girth: 14 inches (35.56 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: Four Beanbags-sized balls  
Vagina: Three Hymen and Hyper-Pumped vaginas  
Figure/Build: Rectangle/Lean yet Muscular/Athletic build  
Chests/Busts: 5 - DD-cup  
Hips: 20+ - Inhumanly Wide  
Butt/Ass: 20+ (mostly likely 30) - Inconceivably Large/Big/Huge   
Relationship: Ruby (Wife and Rival), Aygül (Biological first child with Ruby), Summer (Biological second child with Ruby), Blake (Friend and Sister-in-law), Yang (half-sister-in-law), Yīnyǐng Guāng (niece-in-law), Honey and Ebony (nieces-in-law), Sienna Khan (Biological-related Father), Willow (Biological-related Mother), Winter (Biological-related older half-sister on her mother's side), Whitley (Biological-related younger and weaker Raditz-level brother), Qrow (Adoptive relative-in-law), Jaune (Friend), Pyrrha (Friend and Rival), Nora (Friend and Ally), Ren (Friend and Ally), Summer (Mother-in-law), Raven (Father-in-law), Ghira (Relative-in-law), Kali (Relative-in-law), Both Goku's and Vegeta's ghosts (Mentors), Master Roshi (Friend), Dende (Friend, Mentor, and Acquaintance), Popo (Friend, Mentor, and Acquaintance), Chronoa (Friend and Mentor), Devel (Friend and Mentor), Black Ice/Herobrine (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Bass (Rival and Ally), Iter (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Iceber (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Hocus (Friend and Ally), Jumbo (Friend and Ally), Callion (Rival and Ally), Coco (Friend and Ally), Velvet (Friend and Ally), Fox (Friend, Acquaintance, and Ally), Yatsuhashi (Friend, Acquaintance, and Ally), Beerus (Friend and Acquaintance), Whis (Mentor, Friend, and Acquaintance), Mandolin (Rival, Enemy, Acquaintance, and Ally), Sano (Enemy), Argula (Rival and Enemy), Adam (Enemy), White Fang Army (Enemy), Sun (Acquaintance), Neptune (Acquaintance), Scarlet and his pirate brand (Friend, Rival, and Ally), Sage (Acquaintance), Cardin (Enemy and Annoyance), Bloodgulch Group (Acquaintance and Ally), Byhan (Acquaintance, Rival, and Enemy), Ilia (former Enemy and Friend, Acquaintance and Ally), Tukson (Acquaintance and Ally), Anise (Enemy), Holo (Acquaintance and rival), Ironwood and his Army (Enemy), Glynda (Friend and Mentor), Ozpin (Acquaintance), Marrow (Former Enemy now Friend, Rival, and Ally), Penny (Friend and Ally), Pietro (Friend and Acquaintance), Giin (Acquaintance), Agu (Acquaintance), Martinu (Acquaintance), Adora/She-Ra (Friend and Ally), Catra (Friend and Ally), Cinder (Archenemy), Grand Priest (Acquaintance), Zeno (Acquaintance)  
Attack Techniques/Abilities: Ki blast, Ki Sense, Godly Ki Sense, Flight, Kiai, Energy Shot, Finger Beams, Energy Wave, Full Power Energy Wave, Mouth Energy Wave, Full Power Energy Sphere, Kamehameha (White), Masenko, Guided Masenko, Combined Masenko (with Akira), Double Masenko, Explosive Madan, Super Explosive Madan, Neo Masenko, Full-Powered Masenko, Gekiretsu Masenko, Hyper Masenko, Super Masenko, Limit Breaker Masenko, Multiple Masenko, Ultimate Masenko, Solar Flare, Solar Flare X100, Neo Solar Flare, Ultra Solar Flare, Heavenly Sunlight (with either Akira or Blake), Super Sun Flare Destructo-Disc, Rapid Fire, Destruto Disc, Tail Slicer, Death Saucer, Chain Destruto Disc, Double Destruto Disc, Double Death Slicer, Spirit Saucer (with Akira), Super Destruto Disc, Hi-speed Destruto Disc, Flash Destruto Disc, Destruto Spirit Ball (with Akira), Crusher Destruto Disc, Destruto Disc Triple Blade, Destruto Disc Hexa Blade, Whirlwind Spin, Explosive Wave, Energy Shield, Galick Gun, Galick Beam, Galick Cannon, Double Galick Cannon, Final Galick Cannon, Final Burst Cannon, Galick Blazer, Galick Fire, Galick Impact, Super Galick Gun, Continuous Super Galick Gun, Hyper Galick Gun, Limitbreaker Galick Gun, Galick Kamehameha (with Akira), Super Galick Blaster, Earth-Splitting Galick Gun, Zero Distance Galick Gun, Final Crash, Final Flash, Final Flash Attack, Super Final Flash, Z-Assist Final Flash, Big Tree Cannon, Magnum Finger, Revenge Cannon, Full-Charged Final Flash, Final Kamehameha (with Akira's Super Kamehameha), Instant Transmission Final Kamehameha (with Akira's Super Kamehameha), God Final Flash, God Final Kamehameha (with Akira's God Kamehameha), Dragon Final Flash, Final Shine Attack, Maximum Flasher, Final Impact/Atomic Flash, Final Blaster, Double Atomic Flash, Meteor Burst, Gamma Burst Flash, Buster Cannon, Burning Attack, Burning Kamehameha (with either Akira, Blake, or Yang), Burning Storm, Double Buster, Trick Buster, Finish Buster, Renzoku Energy Barrage, Saiyan Rapid Fire, Super Buster Cannon, Elegant Blaster, Lucora Gun, Saiyan Energy Attack, Galaxy Breaker, Dirty Fireworks, Photon Bomber, Power Ball, Explosive Demon Wave, Makosen, Hyper Explosive Demon Wave, Chasing Bullet, Light Grenade, Evil Explosion, Dust Attack, Explosive Demon Wave Illusion, Explosive God Wave, Super Explosive Wave, Special Beam Cannon, Special Beam Blast, Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon, Super Special Beam Cannon, Limit Breaker Special Beam Cannon, Special Beam Cannon (Clone), Scatter Shot, Hellzone Grenade, Super Hellzone Grenade, Full Power Hellzone Grenade, Multi-Form, Doppelganger, Tri-Form, Guilty Rush, Divison Attack, Mystic Copy, Super Mystic Copy, Hyper Mystic Copy, Ki Clones, Feints of Internal Energy, Healing, Magical Thunder, Magic Materialization, Telepathy, Spirit Control, Giant Form/Gigantification, Forced Spirit Fission, Draw, Soul Flame, Mend Beam/Heal Beam, Super Heal Beam, Hyper Heal Beam, Glyphs, Glyphs Summoning, Magic Barrier, Eye Lasers, Ice Ray, Super Ice Ray, Dodon Ray, Dodon Barrage, Super Dodon Blast, Neo Dodon Ray, Dodohameha, Tri-Beam, Spirit Tri-Beam, Neo Tri-Beam, Z-Assist Tri-Beam, Kamehame Tri-Beam, Evil Containment Wave, Telekinesis, Spirit Boost, Sonic Sway, Bloody Dance, Meteor Impact Team Attack (with either Akira, Blake, or Yang), Crusher Ball, Crusher Volcano, Super Crusher Ball, Hyper Crusher Ball, Crasher Cannon, Continuous Crasher Cannon, Red Magma, Red Comet Attack, Purple Comet Hurricane (with Weiss), Purple Comet Attack (with Weiss), Purple Spiral Flash (with Weiss), High Speed Rush, Energy Blade, Super Energy Blade, Hyper Energy Blade, Dual Edge Slash, Rebellion Edge, Full Charge Rebellion Edge, Spirit Sword, Spirit Blade, Super Spirit Blade, Spirit Excalibur, Spinning Blade, Aura Slide, Violent Fierce God Slicer, Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade, Galactic Ray, Scatter Finger Beams, Finger Blitz Barrage, Psychic Thunder, Illusion Thunder, Illusion Beam Cannon, Illusion Dodan Ray, Shine Shot, Menacing Flare, Double Tsuibikidan, Burning Impact, Super Breath, Fire Breath, Flame Shower Breath, Chou Makouhou Barrage, Giga Meteor Storm, Energy Ballet, Blazing Storm, Volcano Explosion, Bomber DX, Orga Blaster, Deathball, Supernova, Planet Burst, Warp Kamehameha, Dimesional Sword Attack, Sword Blast, Flash and Kill, Rapid Sword Steam, Lightning Sword Flash, Lightning Shower Rain, LSSS/LS4/Lightning Shower Sword Snow Storm (Most powerful attack)   
Forms: Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Grade 2, Super Saiyan Full Power, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 (Preferred), Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power, Super Saiyan God/Red, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue, Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiya Evolved, Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiya Evolved White  
Equipment: Weiss' Dimesional Sword that she can summoned via magic  
Bio: She was born on the planet Khan, the home planet of the Khan Saiyans, who are in fact the sole living descendents of the Plant Vegeta/Vegeta Saiyans from planet Vegeta from several Saiyan childrens who were genetically-modified to be hermaphrodite/intersex that were send to Planet Khan and came to the planet that they would called their home when they were only barely toddlers after they were send and came there onboard on the computer-controlled custom Galactic Frieza Army Spaceship that have took them there by the orders of Dakon, a physically weak from birth yet surprisingly cleverly cunning and crafty sharp-minded Saiyan that was one of King Vegeta's few primary advisors whose knack for politics make him well-suited for being an politician along with being the main political advisor to him and the father-in-law of Bardock (therefore making him Goku's biological grandfather on his mother's side) with being a rather brillant and genius scientist in his own rights (since he have help to create, or at least help to rediscover and recreate, the Power Ball technique) as a hobby of his who is a suspicious and paranoid yet well-intentional Saiyan who is completely fiercely loyal to his race along with caring about the betterment and the well-being of the Saiyan race as he only want to safeguarding and to preserving his race's future and legacy through any means possible and is willing to do anything - I mean anything - to do that (which is one of the few main reasons why he've convinced King Vegeta to go to war and launch a full-scale war with the Tuffle and to both exteriminate and wipe out the entire Tuffle race in order to conquer the entire planet for the Saiyan race since he feared and is paranoid that they were planning something) with his extreme yet surprising can be properly at times paranoia causing him to believe and make strange theories and leading him to be suspicious of certain details (like believing that the Saiyans race were actually a race that were artifically created by the use of genetically-engineering to be supersoldiers who were originally created for their roles due to their race's rather preculiar and mysterious immunity to a rather certain bio superweapon that they were completely immune to or being suspicious over the fact of what happened to the Plant Race, the original inhabitants of Planet Plant, exactly), when he have became suspicious of Freeza's order for the Saiyans to immediately return to Planet Vegeta and he secretly decided to order for several genetically-modified herm Saiyan childrens (to populate their numbers quickly when they're grownup) to be send on the auto-drive computer-controlled custom Galactic Frieza Army Spaceship to take them to a random deserted and uninhabitanted planet that would become their new home of Planet under the false intent and cover story of secretly sending them to a planet to exteriminate its population like what many Saiyans would usually do with their own children to only the few that he could trust like Nion to disguise the real reason of why they're send to save and perserve the Saiyan race along with their race's culture/traditions and the history of the Planet Vegeta Saiyans (along at least what little history of the entire Saiyan race itself that is been know for sure he could find) behind Freeza's back without him knowing about it at all - on the same day that Goku was send to Planet Earth no less - before the herm/intersex Saiyan childrens and ancestors of the Khan Saiyans race were then raised and reared by the remaining and surviving members of the Zilgrok race (a honorable proud warrior race with a honor-bound culture who, unlike most races in the DB universe, consider the Saiyans a race of worthy opponents - a sentiment that can be also said the same for the Saiyans toward the Zilgroks - and were enraged toward Freeza for depriving them of an entire race of worthy opponents, a entire race and species of whom that they considered worthy opponents, when they've found out and discovered on their own that he was the one who had killed - the one who was response for killing - most of the Saiyan race off and render them (mostly) extinct after destroying Planet Vegeta before they attempted to killed him in angered retaliation but failed in their attack on him when Freeza easily destroyed their home planet) after arriving on Plant Khan since the last remaining few dozens of the surviving Zilgroks knew they were going to died one day and figured that their species was going to become extinct anyways so that their race's culture will continue to live on, thus allowing both the Planet Vegeta Saiyans' and Zilgroks' cultures and their way of life to combine together to form the basis for the Khan Saiyan's culture and traditions. She is the Second Princess of Planet Khan born after her half-sister Winter, the First Princess of Planet Khan, yet is still ahead of her older half-sister born from their mother's previous marriage with someone else in the line of sucession since she is actually biologically related to the current Khan and therefore she is the Khan's biologically daughter unlike Winter with her biologically father, Sienna Khan, being the current leader of the planet Khan and Khan Saiyans race as a whole. She is a calm and intelligent yet proud and prideful Saiyan who used to be distantly aloof and stand-offishly cold yet vainly haughty and mercilessly ruthless before she meet Akira and, after getting beaten several times and nearly came close to death about a couple of times while getting save by him only a few times and helping her multiple despite not being necessary, the experience humble her, through she can be still cold and ruthless to a extent but not as much as she have used to be. When she've first met Akira after landing on Earth in her space pod, they initinally got off the wrong foot right onto the wrong start and were hostile at each other - before, after they have manage to clear things up, grudgingly and reluctantly tolerance (but mostly on Weiss' part) each other - at first... but slowly over time, the two of them got used to each other and have slowly but surely begun to see each other in a far different light as more friends and equals than archrivals to each other after getting know each other better while also becoming closer to each other, all at the same times, before they all but eventually fell in love with each other and before long became girlfriends to each other, and that was long before she eventually married him 3 years later and have their two kids, Aygül and Summer, with her being the one who have carry their first child Aygül during her pregnancy with her. And, after getting married to Akira and having two kids with him, she mellowed out even more from her previous old personality. She is primary a long-ranged figther who mainly preferred to fight her opponents from long-ranged, only fighting in close-ranged if only when necessary like going in for the kill, as she excel in everything except for defense since she can't and is unable to take the hit as she'll go down after taking about several direct hits, but make up for this weakness of hers with the combination of her excellent speed capable of matching Ruby's, incredible strength, nimble dancing-like agility, long-ranged fighting style, support techniques, and the use of magic like healing and breathing fire, so she focused on being a long-ranged fighter with her Fragile Speedster and Glass Cannon-focused fighting style being the combination of two different fighting style that mxed well together. She's also a expert in singing and dancing too. She is the most agile and nimble of the four thanks to this.  
Note:

**Blake**  
Full Name: Blake Belladonna  
Alias: Kittycat (Pet Name by Yang), Alyx (original name), Nimmy, Android 26, Android Model 26, WF Army Android Model 26, White Fang Army Android Model 26, WF Army Experimental Android Model 26, White Fang Army Experimental Android Model 26, Android 26A, Android Model 26A, WF Army Android Model 26A, White Fang Army Android Model 26A, WF Army Experimental Android Model 26A, White Fang Army Experimental Android Model 26A, Black Bobcat (codename under the White Fang Army), BB (cover/fake alias)  
Gender: Female  
Sex: Herm (originally female)  
Race/Species: Experimental Prototype Infinite Energy/Energy Absorption Hybrid Model Biotechnological/New Type Bio Hybrid-type Android (Formly Human-type Earthling)  
Birthday/Birth Date: April 22nd, Age 998  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Martial Artist, White Fang Army Soldier (formerly), White Fang Army test subject (formerly), White Fang Army experimental testing Android (formerly), Yoga Instructor (part-time job), Teacher (current)  
Allegiance: Dragon Team RWBY  
Height: 189 cm (6.2 feets/1.89 meters)  
Femininity: 80  
Tone & Thickness: 90 (Highly-defined) & 100 (Thick) - Weight Lifter  
Skin & Fur: Smooth (regular) tanned-skinned Human-type skin  
Face: Human-type Smooth face  
Hair: Shoulder-length Wavy black hair  
Eyes: 2 Amber Eyes  
Lips: 1 (pencil-thin)  
Ears: 2 Human-type ears with a second pair of purple cat-like Feline-type ears located right on top of her head like a cat  
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Hikou: Gravity Propulsion System (through could use Ki as another option for flight too and used both at the same time)  
Tail: 1 long and prehensile Feline-type nanomuscle tail  
Penis: 1 removable Human-type penis (she can modified her penis too)  
Length: 16 inches (40.64 cm/1.33 feets)  
Girth: 2.60 Inches (6.6 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: 2 Pumpkin-sized balls  
Vagina: 1 Human-type vagina  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athletic  
Chests/Busts: 6 - Big DD-cup  
Hips: 15 - Fertile/Child-Bearing  
Butt/Ass: 40 - Bellabooty (beanbags-sized booty)  
Relationship: Yang (Wife), Yīnyǐng Guāng (Biological first child with Yang), Honey and Ebony (Biological second children/twins with Yang), Cell Blake/Android 26B (Bio-Android/New Type Android counterpart), Hell Blake/Android 26C (Machine Mutant Android counterpart), Tetsu Blake/Android 28 (superior sucessor model), Ruby (half-sister-in-law), Weiss (Friend and Sister-in-law), Aygül (Niece-in-law), Summer (Nieces-in-law), Ghira (Biological-related Father), Kali (Biological-related Mother), Summer (Step mother-in-law), Raven (Mother-in-law), Sienna Khan (Relative-in-law), Willow (Relative-in-law), Winter (Relative-in-law), Whitley (Relative-in-law), Qrow (Adoptive relative-in-law), Tai (father-in-law), Jaune (Friend), Pyrrha (Friend and Rival), Nora (Friend and Ally), Ren (Friend and Ally), Master Roshi (Mentor and Friend), Dende (Mentor and Friend), Popo (Friend), Black Ice/Herobrine (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Bass (Rival and Ally), Iter (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Iceber (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Hocus (Friend and Ally), Jumbo (Friend and Ally), Callion (Rival and Ally), Coco (Friend and Ally), Velvet (Friend and Ally), Fox (Friend and Ally), Yatsuhashi (Friend and Ally), Beerus (Friend and Acquaintance), Whis (Friend, Mentor and Acquaintance), Mandolin (Rival, Enemy, Acquaintance, and Ally), Sano (Enemy), Argula (Rival and Enemy), Adam (Archnemesis and Personal Enemy), White Fang Army (Archnemesis and Enemy), Sun (Acquaintance, barely tolerable friend and Ally), Neptune (Acquaintance and Ally), Scarlet and his pirate brand (Friend, Rival, and Ally), Sage (Acquaintance and Ally), Cardin (Enemy and Annoyance), Bloodgulch Group (Acquaintance and Ally), Byhan (Acquaintance, Rival, and Enemy), Ilia (Friend, and Ally), Tukson (Friend and Ally), Anise (Enemy), Holo (Acquaintance and rival), Ironwood along with his Army (Enemy), Glynda (Acquaintance), Ozpin (Acquaintance), Marrow (Former Enemy now Friend, Rival, and Ally), Penny (Friend and Ally), Pietro (Friend and Acquaintance), Giin (Acquaintance), Agu (Acquaintance), Martinu (Acquaintance), Chronoa (Acquaintance and Friend), Adora/She-Ra (Friend and Ally), Catra (Friend and Ally), Cinder (Archenemy), Grand Priest (Acquaintance), Zeno (Acquaintance)  
Attack Techniques/Abilities: Ki blast, Ki Sense, Flight, Energy Shot, Kiai, Finger Beams, Energy Wave, Full Power Energy Wave, Mouth Energy Wave, Explosive Wave, Full Power Energy Sphere, Energy Shield, Kamehameha, Big Tree Cannon, Magnum Finger, Revenge Cannon, Buster Cannon, Burning Attack, Burning Kamehameha (with either Akira, Weiss, or Yang), Burning Storm, Double Buster, Trick Buster, Finish Buster, Renzoku Energy Barrage, Super Buster Cannon, Super Burning Attack, Limitbreaker Burning Attack, Spread Shot Burning Attack, Guided Burning Attack, Full Charge Burning Attack, Burning Bomber, Final Rage Buster, Heat Dome Attack, Super Finish Buster, Special Beam Cannon, Special Beam Blast, Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon, Dodon Ray, Energy Absorption, Super Energy Absorption, Hyper Energy Absorption, Energy Wave Absorption, Super EW Absorption, Android Barrier, Perfect Barrier, Absorption Barrier, Pinpoint Energy Shield, Barrier Prison, Barrier Punch, Imprisonment Ball, Barrier of Hope, Grand Explode, Eye Laser, Bionic Punisher, Lock-On Buster, Photon Beam, Photon Wave, Photon Strike, Power Blitz, 2x Photon Buster, Super Eletric Strike, Solar Flare, Solar Flare X100, Neo Solar Flare, Ultra Solar Flare, Heavenly Sunlight (with either Akira or Weiss), Delta Combination, Accel Dance (with Yang), Hell Spiral (with Yang), Accel Shot, Infinity Bullet, Infinity Missile, Infinity Cannon, Infinity Energy Cannon, Quick Blast, Photon Flash, Ultimate Blitz, Ultimate Wave, Blasting Beam, Destructo Disc, Deadly Dance, Energy Jet, Flash Beam, Destructo Missile, Afterimage Strike, False Self Destruction, Endgame, Electric Shot, Hell Breaker, Electro Eclipse Bomb, Side Bridge, Smile Charge, Freedom Kick, 3D Scan Mode, Power Radar, Data Input, Hyper Movement, Scatter Shot, Hellzone Grenade, Hell Flash, Hell's Storm, Full Power Hell Flash/Hell Flash Maximum Output, Machine Impact, Rocket Punch, Super Rocket Punch, Hyper Rocket Punch, Rust Hurricane, Chest Fire, Bear Hug, Finger Blitz Barrage, Hyper Cannon, Mega Energy Bomb, Hell's Beam, Meteor Hell's Beam Combo, Handy Cannon, Handy Blaster, Deadly Crash, Deadly Assault, S.S. Deadly Bomber, Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber, Thunder Eraser, Flash Bomber, Super Flash Bomber, Break Strike, Hell Lightning Cutter, Bio Impact, Perfect Shot, All Clear, Death Beam, Death Razor, Death Laser, Chaotic Dead End, Death Bullet, Full Power Death Bullet, Crazy Finger Beam, Barrage Death Beam, Full Power Death Beam, Darkness Eye Beam, Feint Clash, Energy Blade, Super Energy Blade, Hyper Energy Blade, Plant Geyser, Brave Gatling, Brave Sword and Devilish Blade Attack, Shining Sword Attack, Brave Slash, Rapid Sword Steam, Light Sword, Rapid Fire, Nova Strike, Bad Lancer, Death Wave, Emperor's Edge, Destruto Disc, Chain Destruto Disc, Double Destruto Disc, Super Destruto Disc, Hi-speed Destruto Disc, Flash Destruto Disc, Scattering Bullet, Super Scattering Bullet, Full Power Scattering Bullet, Z-Assist Scattering Bullet, Double Tsuibikidan, Finish Flash, Maiden's Rage, Mystic Flasher, Meteor Impact Team Attack (with either Akira, Weiss, or Yang), Thunder Flash Attack, Death Storm, Assualt Rain (Human Extinction Attack), Mystic Shooter, Galactic Buster, Supernova, Ultranova (Most powerful attack)   
Forms: Perfect Android 26/Bio Android 26 (If she absorbed and fuse with Cell Blake/Android 26B), Super Android 26 (If she absorbed and fuse with Hell Blake/Android 26C), Super Perfect Android 26 (If she absorbed and fuse with both Cell Blake and Hell Blake), Ultimate Android 54 (If she absorbed and fuse with Tetsu Blake/Android 28), Perfect Ultimate Android 54/Bio Ultimate Android 54 (If she absorbed and fuse with both Cell Blake and Tetsu Blake), Super Ultimate Android 54 (If she absorbed and fuse with both Hell Blake and Tetsu Blake), Ultra Android 54 (If she either absorbed and fuse with both Cell Blake, Hell Blake, and Tetsu Blake; or already in Super Perfect Android 26 and absorbed and fuse with Tetsu Blake/Android 28)  
Equipment: Brave Sword and Devilish Blade  
Bio: She was originally a normal female Human-type Earthling called Alyx born to her parent Ghira and Kali Belladonna before she've made a bad judgement call with Adam Taurus, a half Bull Animal/Human hybrid-type Earthling and a distant relative of General Bon who is the descendant of Commander Red and the founder and leader of the White Fang Army (which is also nicknamed and can be called - along with being primary known as - the Red Fang Army), a worldwide paramilitary criminal organization that is inspired by the belief and ideology of the Red Ribbon Army and dreams of conquering the world like his ancestor... after using the Dragon Balls in order to increased his height by a few more centimeters of course, when he kidnapped her at the age of 12 while on the train and then she was modified and restructure into an android when he then have and ordered the team of robotic experts and scientists in charged of the White Fang Army's Android Development Program on his orders to forcibily modified and restructured her into an android, converting and transforming her into a White Fang Army android by force, thus turning her against her will by them into an android of the White Fang Army. Once she was modify and restructure unwillingly along with programming her into a loyal and obedient android by the White Fang Army organization themselves, she was then choosen and selected to be transfer over by the same team of WFA robotic experts and scientists who forcibly converted and transformed her into an android into the Android Development Program so she could be used before she was then put into a project called the IM (Iron Maiden) Project, becoming Android 26. After she've became Android 26 and the 26th Android in the IM Project, she then became the first sucessful Android of the IM Project on her shakedown tests and testing trials after the failures of the 25 previous Android models of the project due to the various defects upon becoming the first sucess and the first sucessful Infinite Energy/Energy Absorption Hybrid Model Biotechnological/New Type Bio Hybrid-type Android of the project and making the lead forward and headway advancement of android developments in the White Fang Army's Android Development Program with her, before she continue to be used by them in their testings and experiments to advancing the White Fang Army and the technology they were using for their goal of creating a powerful android army in their leader's aim and ambition of conquering the entire planet Earth for over 5 years with further customizing and modifying her many times by rebuilding and reconstructing her body including with transforming her into a herm and using Cell's and the Machine Mutant'sown datas along with their technology after they manage to gain their datas on them and reverse engineer to upgrade and improve her and her body in both abilities and capabilities in order to increased and enhanced her powers and what she's capable of exactly to greater levels during that period of time when she was being used for various missions and other tasks by the White Fang Army under their control that she was now and became, resulting in her becoming, a completely different android from she was back then before she was renamed and redesignated by their Android Development Program as Android 26A... until she finally manage to broke and break free from the WFA's control and their control over her mind by ripping the Snake Eyes-like visor covering her eyes that were used to control her off of her face and breaking/crushing it in her hands when she suddenly remembered her memories of her past (after she was given false memories by the WFA of her being a random orphan who was unloved found on the street in order to keep her under their control they put and programmed into her mind) upon flashing before her eyes while she was on a moving train carrying and transporting multiple tons of valuable cargos and materials in its cars she was ordered to captured along with orders to kill anyone onboard attempting to attack and stop her from completing her primary mission and objective that was just simply passing through near to where one of their sercet testing sites was located at during one of their testing experiments on her and she nearly gone berserk in her rage upon remembering of how she actually came to be and what actually happened truthfully from her true and original memories before she made her escape by first immediately getting off of the train after she break free from their control & influence along with killing the entire squad of WFA special ops soldiers on the train, then proceeded to completely destroyed the entire WFA desert testing site with even killing everyone including the unarmed WFA personnels on the site on her own alone to silence and prevent them from telling what have happened and transpired here all in order to prevent the White Fang Army from following her/tracking her down and finding her soon, and finally escaping into the scorching sands of the desert to hide by evading detections and laying low for a while in order to have one step ahead of the WFA. After she have broken free and escape into the desert from the White Fang Army, she is unable to either remember nor recall her past or who she was before WFA abducted her and have modified and restructured her into an Android except for only a few bits & snippets of recent memories in them and became confused of who she was. She decided to travel and wander from place to place, never staying in just one spot, around the world in search of who she was before she was kidnapped by Adam and to evade the WFA in order to avoid & elude detections and keeping herself hidden under the shadows from their search for her as she walk the earth to find her past... until she met Yang that is. She first met Yang when she saw her beating toward a platoon of WFA soldiers wearing mech exosuits who were searching for her and tracking down she was fighting against and give a rather brutal beatdown to on her own with ease while hiding in the shadows of the forest and watching the fight from within the darkness of the shadows until it was down to only one soldier now before she decide to join in the fight, finishing him off for her, and making her presense known to the blonde half-Khan Saiyan when she suddenly appeared behind his back and took him down with a single strike of her attack before she reveal to herself to Yang and both looked at each other in the eyes. And that's how the start of them to slowly yet steadily fall in love with each other have begun with encountering some bumps on the road along the way (including nearly killing Adam to edge of his life and causing him to turn into a parody of Darth Vader along with him becoming a even more petty version of him via being turn into android) before they finally fall fall in love with each other after overcoming the many obstacles that were standing in the way of their love for each other and married each other after Akira and Weiss married each other. And she is one of the few people whose able to calm Yang down if she is one of in her berserk rage rampage. She's a mellow person who display a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time but doesn't lack a humorous side since she does have an sense of humor usually in the form of dry wit and sarcasm with a far more complex personality due to her time in the WFA after she was kidnapped against her will from her loving parents by Adam which lead her to have multiple issues like moodiness, stubbornness, trust issues, and self-loathing issues at times but most of them have been (thankfully) already kinked out by now thanks to her healthy and loving relationship with her wife Yang (emphasised on mostly) and she been given and programmed to have cat-like quirks by the team of the WFA's Android Development Program for their amusement. She is a versatile fighter with a Jack-of-All-Trades fighting style who is able to adapt to any battle and against any opponent on the go in any of the battles thanks to her attack techniques she's able to use depending on the situation. She is a stealth expert and is easily the stealthest out of the four.  
Note: Her ripping her pair of Snake Eyes-like visor off of her face was based on the one scene where Chirico grab and ripped his helmet off in the opening of Armored Trooper VOTOMS. She's also a shoutout to every super robot series with her attacks.

**Yang**  
Full Name: Yang Xiao Long  
Alias:  
Gender: Herm  
Sex: Herm  
Race/Species: Legendary/Mutant Human-type Earthling-Khan Saiyan Hybrid  
Birthday/Birth Date: June 1st, Age 998  
Age: 20  
Occupation: Martial Artist (Current), Martial Art teacher  
Allegiance: Dragon Team RWBY  
Height: 195.07 cm (6.4 feets/1.95 meters)  
Femininity: 90  
Tone & Thickness: 100 (Highly-defined) & 100 (Thick) - Hulk  
Skin & Fur: Smooth Pale White Human-type skin  
Face: Human-type Smooth face  
Hair: Waist-length flowing and smooth blonde hair  
Eyes: Two Lilac-colored eyes, through can become red when angered  
Lips: 3 - Plump  
Ears: 2 Human-type ears   
Tongue: Human-type tongue  
Arms: 2 Human-type arms  
Legs: 2 Human-type legs  
Tail: 1 Brown Saiyan-type tail  
Penis: 1 Human-type penis  
Length: Between 18 to 21.5 inches (45.72 to 54.61 cm/1.5 to 1.79 feets) long  
Girth: 3 inches (7.62 cm)  
Balls/Testicles: 2 Volleyball-sized balls  
Vagina: 1 Human-type vagina  
Figure/Build: Hourglass/Nubile/Athletic  
Chests/Busts: 15 - G-cup  
Hips: 10 - Curvy/Flaring  
Butt/Ass: 16 - Huge  
Relationship: Yang (Wife), Yīnyǐng Guāng (Biological first child with BLake), Honey and Ebony (Biological second children/twins with Blake), Ruby (younger half-sister), Weiss (Friend and Sister-in-law), Aygül (Niece-in-law), Summer (Nieces-in-law), Summer (Step Mother), Raven (Biological-related mother), Tai (Biological-related father), Ghira (father-in-law), Kali (Mother-in-law), Sienna Khan (Relative-in-law), Willow (Relative-in-law), Winter (Relative-in-law), Whitley (Relative-in-law), Qrow (Adoptive uncle), Master Roshi (Mentor and Friend), Dende (Mentor and Friend), Popo (Friend), Black Ice/Herobrine (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Bass (Rival and Ally), Iter (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Iceber (Rival, Friend, and Ally), Hocus (Friend and Ally), Jumbo (Friend and Ally), Callion (Rival and Ally), Coco (Friend and Ally), Velvet (Friend and Ally), Fox (Friend and Ally), Yatsuhashi (Friend and Ally), Beerus (Acquaintance), Whis (Mentor and Acquaintance), Mandolin (Rival, Enemy, Acquaintance, and Ally), Sano (Enemy), Argula (Rival and Enemy), Adam (Enemy), White Fang Army (Enemy), Sun (Acquaintance), Neptune (Acquaintance), Scarlet and his brand of about 40 pirates (Friend, Rival, and Ally), Sage (Acquaintance), Cardin (Enemy and Annoyance), Bloodgulch Group (Acquaintance and Ally), Byhan (Acquaintance, Rival, and Enemy), Ilia (Friend, and Ally), Tukson (Friend and Ally), Anise (Enemy), Holo (Acquaintance and rival), Ironwood along with his Army (Enemy), Glynda (Acquaintance), Ozpin (Acquaintance), Marrow (Former Enemy now Friend, Rival, and Ally), Penny (Friend and Ally), Pietro (Friend and Acquaintance), Giin (Acquaintance), Agu (Acquaintance), Martinu (Acquaintance), Chronoa (Acquaintance and Friend), Adora/She-Ra (Friend and Ally), Catra (Friend and Ally), Cinder (Archenemy), Grand Priest (Acquaintance), Zeno (Acquaintance)  
Attack Techniques/Abilities: Ki blast, Ki Sense, Godly Ki Sense, Flight, Kiai, Energy Shot, Energy Wave, Full Power Energy Wave, Mouth Energy Wave, Explosive Wave, Full Power Energy Sphere, Kamehameha, MAX Power Kamehameha, Moon-Destroying Kamehameha, Electric Kamehameha, 5x Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha, 10x Kamehameha Ball, Angry Kamehameha, Kamehameha Return, Flame Kamehameha, Kamehameha Deflection, Reverse Kamehameha, Bending Kamehameha, Kamehameha Barrage, One-handed Kamehameha, One-handed Kamehameha mk II, Double-Handed Kamehameha, Quad-handed Kamehameha, Feet Kamehameha, Kamehameha Blaster, Double Kamehameha, Kamehameha Cannon, Twin Dragon Shot, Flying Kamehameha, Continuous Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Dash Kamehameha, Earth-Destroying Kamehameha, Solar Kamehameha, Ultimate Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, Limitbreaker Kamehameha, God Kamehameha, 10x God Kamehameha, Transcendent God Kamehameha, Ultimate God Kamehameha, Burning Kamehameha (with either Akira, Weiss, or Blake), Dragon Kamehameha, Super Dragon Kamehameha, Ultimate Dragon Kamehameha, God Dragon Kamehameha, Ultimate God Dragon Kamehameha, Fire Breath, Super Flame Cannon, Super King Blaster, Super Saturday Crush, Gigantic Flame, Dragon Fire Breath, Flame Thrower Breath, Super Breath, Chou Makouhou Barrage, Giga Meteor Storm, Regeneration/Healing Factor, Bloody Smash, Bone Crusher, Eraser Cannon, Gigantic Impact, Eraser Shot, Eraser Shot Vollery, Blaster Meteor, Eraser Blow, Plant Geyser, Double Eraser Cannon, Quad Eraser Cannon, Super Gigantic Cannon, Lariat, Gigantic Slam, Gigantic Spike, Gigantic Buster, Gigantic Press, Seismic Power, Super Explosive Wave, Revenge Demon, Dashing Punch, Gigantic Throw, Gigantic Hammer, Gigantic Charge, Torture Hold, Wild Sense, Planet Crusher, Hovercraft Punch, Delta Combination, Burst Rush, Wolf Fang Fist, Wolf Hurricane, Tiger Jackhammer Fist, Turtle Dragon Wolf Strike (with Akira/Ruby), Blinding Wolf Fang Fist, Volleyball, Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist, Wolf Slice Fist, Neo Wolf Fang Fist, Ultra Wolf Fang Fist, High Speed Rush, High Power Rush, Mach Attack, Space Mach Attack, Mach Punch, Mach Kick, Mach Dash, Gigantic Omega, Full Charge Gigantic Omega, Gigantic Omegastorm, Gigantic Destruction, Gigantic Genocide, Gigantic Lariat, Mad Warrior, Beast Cannon, Wrathful Charge, Gigantic Breath, Gigantic Catastrophe, Meteor Crash, Gigantic Crash, Gigantic Strike, Afterimage Strike, Afterimage Strike Barrage, Eight-Arm Fist, One-Hundreds Arms, Four Witches Technique, Accel Dance (with Blake), Angry Hit, Final Blow, Blast Fist, Blazing Barrage Palm, Blazing Rush, Brave Punisher, Burning Breaker, Breakstorm, Chou Maretsugeki, Final Cannon, Crane Style Assassin Strike, Cross Arm Attack, Cross Arm Dive, Deadly Impact, Delta Storm, Dyamite Kick, Energy Punch, Explosive Combination, Explosive Demon Impact, Heat Phalanix, Final Heat Phalanix, Hammerhead, Heavy Finish, Hell Spiral (with Blake), Lightning Attack, Megatron Throw, Maximum Blow, Meteor Blast, Meteor Blow, Meteor Break, Meteor Combination, Meteor Crash, Meteor Impact, Meteor Impact Team Attack (with either Akira, Weiss, or Blake), Meteor Smash, Power Tackle, Quiet Rage, Fierce Combination, Tenma Defense, Rapid Velocity Technique, Savage Strike, Super God Fist, Ki Blast Thrust, S.S. Deadly Hammer, Spirit Breaker Cannon, Shining Rage Attack, Super God Shock Flash, Zanku Fist, Unrelenting Barrage, Vortex Crusher, Vicious Drive, Victory Rush, Ultimate Blow, Ultimate Knuckle, Turtle School Four Virtues, Turtle School Tranquility, Turtle School Ultimate Fist, Beast Roar, Gigantic Blaze, Volcano Explosion, S.S. Deadly Bomber, Dragon Fist, Dragon Attack Leg, Godlike Dragon Fist, Dragon Hammer, Super Dragon Twin Fists, EX Dragon Fist, Shenron Blast, Transcendent Shenron Blast, Ultimate Shenron Blast (Most powerful attack)   
Forms: Wrath Stage, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Grade 2, Super Saiyan Grade 3, Super Saiyan Full Power, Super Saiyan C-type, Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Final Form (Preferred), Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Rage, Super Saiyan 2 Final Form/Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 Full Power, Super Saiyan 3 Final Form/Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Golden Great Ape Final Form/Legendary, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power, Super Saiyan 4 Final Form/Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God/Red, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue, Perfected Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolved, Legendary Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God Final Form   
Equipment: A pair of Armored Gaurnlets  
Bio: She was conceived after Raven had a one night stand with Tai and is born with high levels of ki since she is either a Mutant and/or a Legendary Saiyan. She is a straightforward, confident, cheerful, energetic, bright, brash, short/quick-tempered, hair trigger temperment, excitable, votile, explosive, erratic, impatient, overemotional, fiery, hot-headed/tempered, and cocky person who loved the thrills of the experience and loves to fight and battle against anyone like her mother to enjoy them... on the outside at least, but on the inside and hidden deep down beneath her usual bubbly and cocky personality, she's a bit more complex as she have a very senstive insecurity issues and a serious inferiority complex about herself at Akira being a prodigy in fighting, far more skillful than her, and a better fighter than her, despite being the younger than her, being the younger out of the two, and is unable to catch up with him when she is compared to her younger brother and is quite seriously senstive about it when she's compared to him and reminded that Akira is always the better fighter out of the two, making her resentful toward her younger brother for this reason and hated and loathed herself over this fact because of that reason, with having multiple of overemotional bipolar disorders due to her frustation and anger at this, so she tried to make up for this by focusing more on raw power and strength to keeping up with Akira. She sometimes go on a terrifying psychotic rage and bloodlust wrath - called and be best describe as a "berserk rage" - caused and not help by her bipolar disorders whenever she get so angry and enraged to the point by something enraging her if one of her most worst buttons angering and enraging her the most is pressed and triggered that she enter into a psychotic wrathful state aptly called and named "Berserk Rage State" where she completely lose her mind - or any rational part of her mind by the possible virtue of clouding and fogging up that part of her mind at least - with her eyes going completely entirely red like Shenron's eyes and goes on an berserking rampage as she only now act on instincts along with making her not only destructive but highly unpredictable and nighly unstoppable which her destructive capabilities could be only increased if she is in one of her Great Ape forms with only a relatively few people like Akira, Blake, Summer, and either her children or niece who could able to calm her down and snapped her out from her berserk rampage and therefore her "Berserk Rage State". Which is the reason why she took up yoga. She is a Lightning Bruiser-type fighter like her younger brother with instead herself leaning toward being a Mighty Glacier who preferred to use both raw powers and getting up and personal to her opponent with her fighting style focusing mostly on using both her raw power and close-ranged combat while taking and tanking massive amounts of damage and having high level of endurances and using pure aggressive attacks/tactics and onslaughts with using her anger to her advantage in order to give her the edge that can only be compared and describe as an berserker fueled by pure unadulterated rage, which unfortunately make her predictable once if her opponent she is fighting figured out her fighting style's weakness through it doesn't help them much if she enter into her "berserk rage" state. Despite her flaws including her "berserk rage" state, she really does love her family and is willing to do anything to protect them, even if it meant entering into one of her "berserk rage" state if it is to protect them. She is easily the strongest and toughest fighter out of the four.  
Note: I've based her on Charlotte Linlin's "hunger rage" since it would make her regretful of what she have done when she's in that state. I base Yang on Broly and I couldn't really decide on whether to make her either a Legendary Human-type Earthling-Saiyan Hybrid or a Mutant Earthling-Saiyan Hybrid before I decide to fuck it and I went with both all in order to make it really ambigous for you people.


End file.
